A Fuedal Fairytail or rather a picnic
by limitztaketime
Summary: tearsofblood789yahoo.com this is going to get really cute later on so if you want to be in it review me and tell me or email me...my emails up there if you must know...oh...and...i am being a ditz lately and i cant think of any good names.create yours
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: i know i dont "own" inuyasha...but he does prefer me over any one else..teehee -hugs inuyasha-  
  
Momitchi: well hello everyone whats up? well i guess how to start my story off is by introducing everyone...so here we go...-points at kagome- thats kagome...also known as miko..  
  
Kagome: HOW DARE YOU TAKE INUYASHA FROM ME! -smacks Momitchi's face-  
  
Momitchi: im sorry im sorry!!! -backs away into corner and continues to introduce people from afar- well thats -points at suitchi- thats suitchi...also known as megan...she draws good..  
  
Suitchi: waves  
  
Momitchi: -pulls out chocolate bar and gives it to suitchi- good job suitchi now sit...stay...DON'T MOVE!  
  
Suitchi:-gets up and attacks momitchi for the rest off the chocolate bars-  
  
Momitchi: OK OK GET OFF OF ME YOU HALF PINT! JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE A CUTE LITTLE KITSUNE DOESNT MEAN YOU CAN HAVE ALL OF THE CHOCOLATE BARS! -kicks suitchi off of me and gets back to introducing people- -points at a rock on the ground-  
  
Everyone:.....O.0?  
  
Momitchi: That's Rocky.  
  
Rocky: -jumps up and down- -The song we are the champions comes out of no where and a little stack of stairs appears- -Rockey runs up them and jumps up and down at the top-  
  
Everyone accept Momitchi-....-.-'  
  
Momitchi: wow...that was wonderfully random...-looks at kagome- Kagome i am so sorry i didnt mean to do anything wrong...please forgive me -gets down on my knees and begs for forgivness-  
  
Kagome: -looks awkwardly at Momitchi- ummmm....NO! -bites off head-  
  
Momitchi: -runs around with head off and then dies-  
  
Kagome: -laughs-  
  
Suitchi: -looks at Momitchi- You know even though...she KICKED me off of her when i was trying to get my chocolate back...i think she looks kind of sad...and she is basically is my other half...i have to help her -goes over to momitchi and picks up the laptop- and besides...shes the one that made us all! -stares at the labtop for about twenty minutes while blood continues to poor from momitchi's opening- AH HHHAAA! I've got it -pushes one button and Momitchi's head reappears-  
  
Momitchi: -gets up and feels my face- OH GOD IM HOLE AGAIN! -runs over to Suitchi and picks her up- THANK YOU SO MUCH SUITCHI! HERE HAVE ALL THE CHOCOLATE YOU WANT -pulls out all chocolate bag and gives it to Suitchi-  
  
Suitchi: Oh thank you. -Pigs out on chocolate bars and gets fat- Oh wow...i need to go on a diet -eats carrot-  
  
Momitchi: okkaaaayyy....now that thats over -gives Kagome the death glare- i shall continue with introducing people -points at a young boy in the corner- thats Don Cinarde...i really dont understand him...hes quiet when hes in the office...er..something to that extent..  
  
Don Cinarde: -stands up- HOLA MI AMIGOS AND AMIGAS! I...AM...DON CINARDE!! -bows- well...that's all I have to say... -sits back down quietly-  
  
Everyone:.....-.-'  
  
Momitchi: well....now that we are done with that...next person -points at the magical swamp- That over there...wait -stands up and pulls out telescope and looks deeply into the boggy swamp- OH I FOUND HER! -runs into the swamp and pics up a boul of soup- YES...this is her...everyone id like you to meet...SOUPY!  
  
Soupy: Glub, Glub... I, Am the mystical BOWL OF SOUP! -pulls out tiny spoon- you will bow down to my mighty power!!! -waves spoon above...um..rim of bowl..is that what youd call it? well anywho- -points spoon at everyone- NOW BO---  
  
Momitchi: -kicks mystical soup back into the swamp-  
  
Soupy: AHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh -SPLASH-  
  
Momitchi:UUMMmmm now that we have that settled... 


	2. the second of a beautiful thing

...now to get ON with the introductions -points at a handsom young man with long silver hair and cute little velvety dog ears poking out at the top- Well....we ALL know that KAGOME -gives kagome a death glare- knows this fine young man...well hes not too young but hey we're all fine with that huh ladies?!  
  
All the guys:...-gives inuyasha the death glare-  
  
All the girls:...-swoons with a few oh hes so romantic-  
  
Inuyasha: -looks around and spots kagome- Ka-Kagome....wha- what are you doing here?  
  
Kagome: -looks up at inuyasha with sorrow filled eyes- Oh Inuyasha -stands up and runs towards inuyasha and falls into his arms-  
  
Inuyasha-oh kagome i missed you so much i was so scared!  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha: -leaves to some part of the woods-  
  
Momitchi: I do NOT want to know what they are doing! sooo back to the introducing!! -points at a fish bowl- Now don't touch it but inside there is a fierce baracuda...uh her name is fierce baracuda not much to it.......NO NO DON'T TOUCH IT SUICH--  
  
Suitchi:-walks over to bowl while momitchi is introducing and grabs for the fish-  
  
Fierce Baracuda: -bites suitchis hand off-  
  
Momitchi: NOOOOOOOOOO -runs to suitchi and picks her up- are you OK?!?! -gives the fish a peircing death glare- HOW DARE YOU! -takes poker stick and pokes the fish- That'd teach you!  
  
Suitchi: -Screams and yells for someone to help her-  
  
Momitchi: -runs quickly over to the to the Laptop and types something rapidly- there...much better!  
  
Suitchi: OH THANK YOU SO MUCH MOMITHCI! -runs over and hugs momitchi-  
  
Momitchi: come sit in my lap  
  
Suitchi: -sits in momitchi's lap-   
  
Momitchi: ok...Now back to introduing people...you know how many times have i said that...everytime i introduce someone something weird and unamunous happens...i mean--  
  
Everyone accept the feirce baracuda because she was tending to her own problems instead of paying attention: OK MOMITCHI GET BACK TO INTRODUCING!  
  
Momitchi:oh...yeah ok hum hum -clears throat- well..that right there -points to the clouds- -a giant omunous cloud appears and out of it comes a huge something that no one could make out-   
  
Everyone: -squints at the sky-  
  
-a big fearsom blob comes down and joins us where we sit-  
  
Blob: no need to introduce me i shall do it myself. I am momatoru....the giant demon blob!! -maniacal laughter- BWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA...I'll be right back -runs over to the swamp and disapears into the fog-  
  
Momitchi:ok...That was...um...not as creative as the other ones but i guess thats all...-gets back to introuding- This -a giant florecent purple truck appears out of nowhere and starts to honk its horn- Well this is my trusty side..uh truck Datotakolin...  
  
Datotakolin: -honks and starts to back up-  
  
From out of nowhere a small sqweeky voice yells: HEY HEY..WATCH WHERE YOURE GOING!  
  
Datotakolin:-stops and goes foward quickly almost running over momitchi-  
  
Momitchi: OW! Datotakolin! whyd you do that?!?!?!  
  
Datotakolin: -beep beep-  
  
Everyone: -looks to where the tiny voice came from, yet sees nothing but grass-  
  
One single balde:HEY HEY DOWN HERE! ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE MYSELF -does a small bow- I...AM FORTUMIR!  
  
Everyone: -hides faces so she can't see them laugh-  
  
Fortumir:Well thats all...  
  
Momitchi:Ok. Datotakolin, please go get me a soda. -continues introducing people when someone comes back and hands momitchi a soda-wah...who are you? what happened to datotakolin?  
  
Young girl:...i am him..well now i am a her..but i have converted into my next state...a girl..human to be exact...pitiful human...well..yes my new name is serenity...pitiful name for a pitiful human body..  
  
Momitchi: well..serenity...join us...  
  
Serenity:i think i should uh back away because i will soon be changing into my next form..dont want to be hit by that...  
  
Momitchi: ok you go and sit over there...by fortumir...  
  
Fortumir:WHAT?!?!WHY DO I HAVE TO SIT BY THE TRASNSEXUAL TRUCK GIRL!?!?!?!  
  
Fierce baracuda:-jumps out of bowl and tries to eat rocky--music starts to play as rocky runs away--magically grows legs and runs after the rock-MUAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Everyone: -heres a big thud...then another...then another-  
  
Suitchi:OH NO! SOEMTHING BIG IS COMING THIS WAY!EVERYONE RUN!  
  
THUD THUD THUD  
  
Momatoru comes out of the swamp holding a bowl of soup and slowly drinking it all--the tiny bowl of soup, strugling to break free of his grasp- oh no my soup is trying to get away!  
  
Momitchi:NO MOMATARU!! DONT EAT SOU--  
  
Momatoru:-drinks down the last bit of soupy and throws the boul aside breaking it into peices on a rock-  
  
Momitchi:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-falls on knees-she was..-starst to ball-.......my dinner!!well im over it.....-pulls out a bag of doritoes and eats them- yum!! 


End file.
